1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit for a voltage driven semiconductor element which supplies a drive electrical current to a load.
2. Description of Related Art
In circuits for switching and driving a voltage driven type semiconductor element such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), there is a per se known technique (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-51285) of suppressing voltage surges generated when the IGBT which has generated excess electrical current is turned OFF, and the like. In the drive circuit described in that document, the voltage surge is mitigated by suppressing the rate of change of the collector current upon turning OFF by making the resistance value of the gate resistance greater when excess current has been generated in the IGBT.